Proof Of The Rose
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: She is dead. Or is she? She sends him on a dangerous journey. Will he find her true secrets? Will they be reunited? Only words will tell . . .  First chapter sucks. Just keep reading, plz!
1. New Years Day

**Journal Entries of Amy Rose**

Found on the evening of January 1st, 2010 and sent in same day for testing. Thanks to _Mystic Ruins Biohazard Lab_ for testing the paper. —

January 1st, 2010—

I went out and bought this journal for you. Its hardcover and I have two copies of the key that fits in the small padlock dangling lifelessly from the side. I went out and bought this journal for you. For you. You. You . . . .

I remember each of your perfect features, and here they are in order (that I noticed them):

Ears,

Forest-green eyes,

Perfectly blended peach-and-tan muzzle,

Thin, yet muscular body,

Strong arms,

Snow white gloves,

Shiny red shoes.

I think I am obsessed with you. With you. You. You . . . .

I will write about you every day. Observe you. Memorize your voice, style, movements. Everything about you. About you. You. You . . . .

Yesterday. The New Year's Eve party. You looked at me. Smiled at me. Did you mean it? Were you pretending?

This decision . . . my life . . . . What do you think it means to have a friend? It means everything. Everything to me. Casual to others, but everything to me. To me. Me. Me . . . .

**Hidden Cameras' Recordings**

Recorded on January 1st, 2010 courtesy of _Discoveries Inc_ for hidden cameras in Twinkle Park and Station Square. —

"Did you see that girl with the red strapless dress and pink quills? At the party last night?"

"Of course! I smiled at her to see if she'd come over, but she just blushed and walked away."

"Sonic! She likes you! Those are the signs that she likes you! Didn't you notice! You should deliver her some roses! I have a feeling that's her favorite kind . . . somehow . . . ."

"Tails, you know the first thing I'd do would be deliver flowers to her doorstep, but I . . . I never got her address! No phone number or even an e-mail!"

"We'll find out somehow! Um . . . When she got to the party, she came from the left. She was walking. She talked to a friend the entire time. Cute cream-colored bunny. She—"

"You like Cream, don't you, Tails?"

"That's her name? How sweet!"

"Tails! Stop blushing! What else? About that pink beauty that I'll make mine?"

"I don't know . . . . Ooh! She also left with the bunny—Cream."

"All right! A plan!"

"What? What?"

"We'll go to Cream's house and ask about her pretty pink friend. See if we can find an address some way . . . ."

". . .?"

"I know where Cream lives. Her parents have lived around here for a long time. And don't think I like her, Tails! The next thing I need is a fox trying to win over Cream _and_ push me back!"

"YES! LET'S GO GET CREAM!"

"Tails! People are staring. Be quieter, please!"

"I mean, 'let's go get Cream' . . . ."

**Unknown Audio Recording**

Recovered and mailed in January 1st, 2010 from anonymous resident of the island of Northern Mystic Ruins. —

_This is Amy Rose speaking. To you, blue hedgehog. Love of my life. My whole life. Can you her me?_

_This cassette tape should be in your tape player now. Delivered in an opaque bag in a metal box in a cardboard box. I gave you the combination to the metal box. It's under your bed. Remember finding it now? Scared? Don't be._

_Found me? My remains? Too late? Did I send the tapes too early? Should I have used something sharper? Are you shaking? Did you ever want to be with me? Pah! No one did! Why did you smile at me yesterday? Do you know? Do you remember? Do you remember now? I know it may be asking a little much for a stranger, but I entrust these directions to you. Because I know you are curious enough to follow these:_

_If I am dead, send me in a metal box to Mystic Ruins Funeral Center with a note stuck on tight to the box that reads: _FINGOW387S-EX8E3_ and they will know what to do with me. Or what will be left of me._

_If I am alive, please try to save me. Do your best. Spend all money possible. Use a professional doctor. Whatever you do, don't give in. If you hear the long beep on the heart-thingy machine, say "UP YOURS TECHNOLOGY!" and give me CPR or something like that. I am not dead until my time is up. And my time may damn well still be going on, as far as I know, so don't kill me or suffocate if you can help it. It WILL MAKE a difference . . . ._

_But, stranger listening to me, blue stranger who may save me: Until I see you in heaven flying with me through the clouds with magnificent large wings, or in the hospital room crying on my shoulder, thinking I was dead, I bid you farewell, but not permanently. For sure this time. _

_Farewell._

_Permanently?_

_No._

_For sure._

_Positively._

_Farewell._

_Not permanently._

_Thank you._


	2. January 2nd, 3:00AM

"Dude, I—I still can't believe she did this to herself!" Sonic sobbed to Tails. In front of him lay the body of Amy Rose.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, who all attended the New Year's party together, sat silently around Amy's hospital bed.

Sonic and Tails were on the left side side, and Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were on the right.

Sonic was blowing his nose on Tails' handkerchief, Tails' eyes filled with tears. He didn't dare blink, or they would all come spilling out. He had to be strong. For Sonic.

Knuckles and Shadow were bent over with their hands clasped together on the bed sheets, praying in silence.

Rouge, sitting in between Knuckles and Shadow, had her right hand on Knuckles' back, trying to calm him, and control her.

Amy lay on the bed face-up. She seemed so plain . . . if you didn't look at her stitches, cuts, bruises, and . . . missing skin.

She didn't know where she was. Maybe between the World of Living and World of Lost Souls. The border of life and death.

Amy remembered how she tried to kill herself. She remembered how the thought even came to her. She remembered it all. The pain. The skill. The madness . . . .

_I was ready. For death. To my left were a small knife and a large knife. On my right were a rope and pills._

_I opened the child-proof lid to the pills. Painkillers. I swallowed what was left from earlier. From when I got out my tools. Thirty to start with. Only 17 left. I gulped down all 17, one-at-a-time._

_Then, I swigged some vodka. Expensive vodka. Hey, if I was going to die, vodka should be my last drink!_

_I grabbed the thick rope and pulled it around my left arm, knotted it, pulled it around my back and looped my right arm, then knotted it again. Slowly, I picked up my large knife and stabbed it into my left arm._

"_GRAHHH!" I growled and held back even louder shouts._

_I repeated this step with my right arm, holding back more pain than imaginable. After slitting my arms, I took the small knife and slit my arms all the way down to the wrists. _

_I needed to die. Too many mysteries floated around in this world for me to handle._

_I stabbed my stomach with the large knife and cut all the way down. My skin peeled apart like a sticker from its backing._

_I needed to die. Nobody loved me, and I had nothing to do in my life. I couldn't go any farther anymore._

_I slit my legs, like my arms, with the small knife from my kneecaps to my ankles. I would absolutely die after all this._

_I needed to die. I needed to die. Needed to . . . die . . . to . . . ._

Sonic glanced at the tall machine on wheels next to Amy's bed. It showed her heart rate. Slowly, little-by-little, it was slowing down. Amy was dying.

"Let's go Sonic," Knuckles said, "she won't make it any further. You know it as well as I do."

"No." Sonic said sternly. "No." Knuckles frowned. This would be hard for Sonic.

"Okay . . ." Knuckles said pensively. "We'll stay until she—"

"She _won't _die! STOP THINKING NEGATIVELY!" Sonic growled. Everyone was quiet. So quiet, you could hear the mosquitoes outside chatting. If only they knew what became of Sonic.

A long beep sounded. Sonic bared his teeth. "DO something, Knuckles! JUST DO something! For ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

Knuckles stared at Sonic for a brief half-second, then brought up his fist and slammed the side of it down on Amy's chest.

Rouge and Shadow gasped. Tails gasped. Sonic said nothing, his expression unreadable and blank.

"DON'T DIE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN TO SONIC NO YOU DON'T YOU BETTER NOT KILL YOURSELF AND EXPECT EVERYONE TO HAVE PITY FOR YOU I DON'T HAVE PITY FOR YOU AND NEVER WILL HAVE PITY FOR YOU I HOPE YOU LEARN YOUR DAMN LESSON BITCH!" he took a breath as he still pounded Amy's chest.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF YOU HAD NO REASON TO GO COMMIT SUICIDE YOU JUST DID IT TO MAKE SONIC FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU YOU DID IT FOR ATTENTION YOU DID IT FOR PITY YOU DID IT FOR LOVE I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL WHEN YOU _DO_ DIE!" he took another big breath.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU WEREN'T A HOBO ON THE STREET OR A DRUG ADDICT OR A PSYCHOTIC BASTARD AT LEAST NOT UNTIL YOU THOUGHT ABOUT SUICIDE WHY DID YOU DO IT IF THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG IN YOUR LIFE YOU SAW A BOY WHO YOU DIDN'T THINK LIKED YOU BOO-FUCKIN'-HOO AND YOU KILLED YOURSELF OVER IT HE DOES LIKE YOU AND YOU DESTROYED HIS HAPPINESS I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!" Knuckles gasped for breath and pounded Amy's chest one last time.

Rouge had scooted away from Knuckles, toward Shadow, in hopes of safety for herself. Sonic just nodded understandingly. Tails fell off his chair onto the floor, half way under Amy's bed. Shadow stared wide-eyed at Knuckles, still sucking in air.

"Knuckles . . ." Rouge cried and slumped over in her seat.

Sonic made eye contact with Shadow, nodded, and stared at Amy.

Her eyelashes fluttered, then opened.


End file.
